Rosas
by Shazuko1
Summary: El amor verdadero nunca se olvida, pero todo pasa...


Rosas

Voy distraída por las calles de la villa, no me apetece hablar con nadie, no me apetece ver a nadie, no quiero entrenar, definitivamente, no quiero, no, más bien no puedo, no puedo hacer nada. Lo único que puedo hacer es andar, andar y pensar, aunque pensar, más bien poco.

_En un día de esos en que suelo pensar_

_Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado,_

De pronto, noto que choco contra algo blando. Levanto la vista sin estar preparada para lo que me espera. Tus ojos, tus ojos zafiro están clavados en mí. Mis ojos verdes, en los tuyos.

_Nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar_

_A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado._

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?-me preguntas tú, un joven de ojos azules como el mismo cielo, y de cabellos dorados

-Naruto...-consigo pronunciar en un leve susurro, fijando mi vista en esos dos zafiros

Lentamente recuerdo todo lo que nos ha pasado desde que te conocí aquel día en la academia.

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_Resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio_

-Sakura-chan, estás empapada-me dices, ahora me doy cuenta de que he estado caminando bajo una tormenta, también me doy cuenta de que me daba exactamente igual

-No importa, Naruto-otra vez susurrando, soy débil, no puedo decirle lo que siento en este momento, el porque de que lo esquivara todos estos días, que no hablara con él, que le diera la espalda, pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿no es lo que he estado haciendo siempre?

-Sakura-chan, será mejor que vayamos...

-Te quiero...-susurro levemente

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te quiero-logro decir más fuerte

-Sakura-chan mejor te llevo...

-¡Te quiero!-le grito, acto seguido, le beso, un beso al que él, tarda en responder, pero, finalmente, corresponde

_Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_Que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos._

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde aquello, y aún me sonrojo al pensarlo. Hoy pienso en eso más que nunca, está lloviendo, hay tormenta. Estoy esperándote en el parque donde sucedió todo.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

Te sigo esperando, mas tú no llegas, comienzo a impacientarme, comienzo a preocuparme. Empiezo a imaginar que llegas empapado, calado hasta los huesos, pero con esa sonrisa tuya, y con un ramo de rosas, sí, me encanta eso.

_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

De repente a lo lejos diviso una mancha naranja. Debe ser mi imaginación. Decido marcharme de allí.

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

Sin embargo algo me lo impide, algo me dice que me quede allí esperándote, hasta el anochecer. Me dice que descubra si esa mancha naranja eres tú, u otro producto de mi imaginación. Sé que es lo que me dice eso: la esperanza.

_Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Terminas por llegar, a pesar de que ya está anocheciendo, me encanta verlo contigo. Siempre vamos a ese lugar que te encanta a verlo, y esta vez no va a ser menos.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro, cogidos de la mano. Me giro para verte, para ver tus ojitos azules, a la vez que tú miras los míos.

-Sakura-chan-me dices, llamando mi atención

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-pregunto intrigada

-Bésame-dices simplemente, una palabra, que a la vez dice tantas cosas

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_Me pediste que te diera un beso._

-Naruto...yo...-digo sonrojada

-¿Qué te cuesta?

Me doy cuenta de que tienes razón, y me acerco a ti para cumplir lo que me pediste. Un beso tierno, dulce y romántico, que, poco a poco, se convierte en uno apasionado.

Bebemos el uno del otro, pero nuestros cuerpos piden más, nuestras bocas piden más, tú me pides más, y yo no puedo negártelo.

Me entrego a ti totalmente, eres la primera persona con la que me voy a unir de esta forma, estoy nerviosa, pero no daré marcha atrás, no, eres tú, con eso me basta.

_Con lo baratos que salen mi amor_

_Que te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

Me has citado para hablar, y pensar que ya llevamos juntos seis meses, seis fantásticos meses juntos, seis meses en los que no me he cansado de ver tus ojos, esos ojitos azules que me enamoraron.

-Sakura-chan-me dices al llegar

-Hola, Naruto-te contesto con una sonrisa y un beso, mas tú interrumpes ese beso

-Mira Sakura-chan, de esto tenemos que hablar-con esas palabras haces que te mire extrañada-Quiero dejarlo.

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

_Un placer coincidir en esta vida._

-¿Qué?-logro decir después de unos segundos sin reaccionar-¿Por qué?

-Creo que lo nuestro no da para más-dices, mientras de mis ojos comienzan a salir lágrimas-Lo siento.

Excusas, sé que todo son excusas, sé que ya no me quieres, se te nota en la mirada.

_Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_Y en la otra excusas que ni tu entendías._

Noto que te alejas, mientras yo, sola, me quedo allí, de rodillas, llorando. Mi cara está mojada, al igual que mi ropa, ahora me doy cuenta, está lloviendo, otra vez.

Mi imaginación volvió a jugarme una mala pasada, volví a pensar que regresabas, pidiéndome perdón, con unas rosas en la mano.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

Sí, un ramo de rosas para mí, porque sé que lo sabes, sabes que me encanta que me traigas rosas para reconciliarte conmigo.

_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

Pero sé que eso solo es mi imaginación, es ella la que me hace soñar que sigo contigo, que mañana volveré a besarte, pero, a pesar de todo, sé que no es verdad. Ahora que lo pienso, continúo de rodillas sobre, el ahora, barro. Debo marcharme de aquí.

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

Pero algo me lo vuelve a impedir de nuevo. Como aquel día en el que fuimos uno solo. Hoy, casualmente, es viernes, y también llueve. Hoy de nuevo "eso" me impide marcharme: la esperanza.

_Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Pero esta vez no le haré caso, no, nunca más, ahora solo puedo recriminarme lo tonta que he sido al pensar que podías seguir enamorado de mí, no solo eso, si no que también me digo a mi misma que yo solo amé a Sasuke... he dicho Sasuke, ¿verdad? Sí, lo he dicho. Dejé de decir "Sasuke-kun" cuando me di cuenta de que amaba a Naruto, y si todavía digo Sasuke es porque...

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_Que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero._

No, no puedo seguir amando a Naruto, ¿o sí? Supongo que el amor no se va fácilmente, lo único que debo hacer es olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos, dejar que la herida sane, aunque sé, que no va a ser algo fácil.

_Y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_Que los demás son solo para olvidar..._

Ya ha pasado un año desde nuestra separación, ahora cada uno ha seguido su camino: tú, conseguiste cumplir tu sueño, ser Hokage. No das señales de seguir queriéndome, pero, a pesar de ello, veo en tus ojos una chispa de amor cuando se cruzan con los míos. Y pensar, que pensé que habías dejado de quererme, y todo era para protegerme de Akatsuki y de... Uchiha, de Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque finalmente lograste hacer que volviera a la villa.

Yo, por el contrario, me casé, no con Sasuke, si no con un chico que vino pidiendo cobijo en Konoha por que Akatsuki le perseguía. Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo. Cuando yo le conté el porque de que me dejaras, él me prometió lo mismo. Poco después me contó su secreto, en su interior estaba el biju de ocho colas. Después de que me confesara eso, descubrí, en sus ojos azules, que me lo había contado porque me amaba. Sí, ojos azules, como tú, pero a la vez distintos, ellos me miraban con amor, cariño, ternura, con todo. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me desperté junto a él, me encantaba verle el alborotado cabello castaño, y esos ojos cielo. Ahora espero un bebé de él, podría haber sido tuyo pero no lo fue, fue de Shazuko. Sí, se llama así, aunque tú ya lo sabes, por lo visto os hicisteis buenos amigos.

Hoy es viernes, y llueve, llueve mucho. Estoy en el parque donde nos besamos.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí._

Pero hoy no te espero, o eso creo. La verdad es que no sé porque estoy aquí. Aún así, tengo algo en mi interior que está deseando que llegues tú con ese ramo de rosas, sabes que me encanta.

_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

Aún sigo sin saber porque he venido, porque espero a que vuelvas por mí. Yo ahora tengo mi vida, pero aún albergo...

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

...esperanza.

_Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

-Naruto-susurro al aire-Quiero rosas.

Me quedo pensativa un momento, ahora me doy cuenta de algo. Sonrío. Vaya, allí está Shazuko. Voy hacia él. Cuando llego le cojo la mano, vamos a pasear bajo la lluvia. Pasamos frente la floristería de Ino.

Porque es difícil olvidar a tu primer amor verdadero, pero siempre tendrás un segundo, con quien continuar tu vida, pienso. Ahora que lo veo, estamos mirando el escaparate de la floristería. Vuelvo a sonreír.

-Shazuko-él me mira con cara interrogante-Quiero un ramo, una ramo de... rosas.

FIN


End file.
